


Bad Pick-up lines Work Best

by JoPoGirlsKickAss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Happy Starks (ASoIaF), M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, Weddings, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoPoGirlsKickAss/pseuds/JoPoGirlsKickAss
Summary: Gendry's life is suddenly sprinkled with bad pick up lines--at first he ignores them, then he realizes they might all be from the same person and that person might just be the death of him.In which Arya flirts hard and Gendry is stuck between a rock and a hard place.[Slow(ish) burn until chapter 15]





	1. The Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the small errors, I edit myself at 3am.

Gendry sipped the expensive scotch wondering when his life turned into something where top-self scotch was normal. He glanced up at Robb and Jon who stood on small platforms. He returned his focus to the conversation at hand.

“Why are you here again?” Robb asked looking at Sansa in the mirror as the tailor smoothed the fabric over his shoulders.

Gendry shared a look with Jon.

“Because someone has to make sure you get it right.”

“Isn’t that what he’s here for?” Theon asked throwing a thumb in Loras’ direction, “No offense mate,” he added with an apologetic look.

Loras shook his head, “I have a sense for fashion, but Sansa knows Marge, knows what she’ll want.”

Sansa’s teeth flashed in a bright smile and she kissed Loras’ cheek, “You’re such a good brother,” she shot Robb an exaggerated glare, “—unlike some others.”

“Oi! I resent that!”

Sansa stuck her tongue out but grinned nonetheless when Robb turned around to show them the final adjustments. “Well?”

“It looks sharp,” Bran said smiling.

“Yeah?”

Gendry saw a flash of uncertainty in the blue Tully eyes, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Mate shut the fuck up, you’re the prettiest one here. Of course you look good.”

Robb and Jon both turned to Gendry at the same time. Robb looked pleased, Jon affronted.

“Thanks mate.” “I thought I was the pretty one!”

Gendry laughed, “That’s a question for Loras.”

They all turned to the Tyrell in question who held up his hands in defense, “I’m biased, I think Gendry’s the best looking one here, but that’s because he looks like his Uncle.”

Gendry grinned, saluting Loras and laughed with the others at Robb and Jon’s mock offense.

“Alright, that’s enough, Loras, Bran, Gendry, you’re up!”

Gendry put his scotch down and pushed himself to his feet, following behind Loras and Bran as they slipped into the curtained changing areas.

“Rickon, what in the hells is that?”

Gendry lifted an eyebrow as he changed into the pressed navy trousers, curious as to what Rickon had gotten into.

“A hat dear sister.”

“Go put it pack, the tie too!”

“Hey—Oi! Watch it!”

“And get off you’re phone.”

Gendry could her the sounds of a scuffle and then Rickon’s repeated “ow ow owowow.”

Sasna tsked. Theon, Robb, and Jon were laughing.

“Oi! Don’t! Sans I’m talking to Arya!”

“What?”

“Gods, give it back—that’s why I had my headphones in!”

There was the sound of people shifting, chairs scraping against the floor, and the sounds of siblings shoving. Then various calls of “Arya!”

Gendry slipped the jacket over his shirt, and gripped the edges of it, straightening it. He turned away from the mirror and slid the curtain back and stepped out.

One of the tailors motioned him to the stage where Bran and Loras already stood, two men attending to them. Gendry stood and watched from the mirror as Robb, Theon, Sansa, and Jon crowded around the phone Rickon held out in front of him.

_“—well let’s see it Robb!”_

Robb hopped up to where Gendry was, playfully shoving him out of the way. Gendry laughed, but obliged and stepped down.

“Just a sec—let me flip you ‘round.” Rickon said to the phone. He shifted the phone so it was more level and tapped on the screen, pointing it towards Robb.

Robb stood still then whipped his face toward the camera of the phone, he flipped one edge of his jacket back as he place a hand on his hip, and lifted an eyebrow, looking very much like an absolute cunt. “Well?” he asked dropping his voice as low as he could.

_“Looking sharp bro!”_

Gendry placed his glass back down and moved to switch places with Robb once again. As he was stepping up he heard a sharp whistle.

_“Who’s that ass belong to because I’d tap that like a maple tree.”_

Gendry’s eyes shot up and he looked toward Rickon through the mirror.

Sansa screeched indignantly but she was grinning, Theon and Rickon were laughing, Robb was spluttering, and Jon was rolling his eyes.

“Where the hell did you learn that line?”

_“I’ve seen a cock before Robb, get over yourself.”_

It was Robb’s turn to screech.

 _“But seriously,”_ the disembodied voice said from the phone, _“I’d tap it dry!”_

Gendry choked on his own spit, and began coughing.

“You touch her and you’re dead to me,” Robb said glaring at him.

Gendry nodded through his coughing, he could feel his face turning red and nodded to Bran in thanks when he offered him some water.

Catching his breath Gendry silently cursed at Robb’s narrowed eyes. He’d never even met the other Stark daughter, only heard stories, but she was certainly living up to her reputation because she was already causing trouble even from half a world away.


	2. Night In

“Oi! Waters! Who the hell is The Snarkness and please tell me you’re boning her?”

Gendry lifted his head from one of the sofas, “What?”

Gendry barely managed to sit up as Lommy launched himself over the back of the sofa, landing where his head had been, Anguy coming to hang over the back.

“Who you shagging this time?” Mya asked.

Hot Pie sat down on Gendry’s other side, bringing a delicious platter of nachos with him. “Is it that bird who keeps creeping around your shop?”

“Stop, what in the bloody hells are you talking about,” Gendry asked scooping a helping of cheesy crisps onto a plate.

Anguy shoved his phone in front of Gendry’s faced and Gendry had to blink and lean back at the bright blue screen. Gendry took the phone from Anguy and held it at a reasonable distance. It was one of his instagram posts from two days ago, it was a picture of him in trousers and his blacksmith apron pounding out a length of steel, the picture had frozen the sparks midair, lighting Gendry with a red glow. The photo had been taken by Mya and was posted to his shop account for advertising.

“The comments.” Anguy said.

Gendry clicked to view more of the comments and began scrolling. There were multiple comments from women—and men—remarking on his looks, a few from other artists, some asking what piece he was working on.

“Tch.” Lommy yanked the phone from his hand and scrolled rapidly, he stopped then shoved the phone back into Gendry’s hand, “There.”

 **the_snarkness:** You look like a hard worker and I’ve got an opening you could fill ;)

“Who is she?”

Gendry shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Are you friends with her on your personal account?”

Gendry shook his head.

“Well change that, she wants your dick!”

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Mya asked scrolling on her own phone.

Hot Pie’s eyebrows vanished into his hair and he laughed, “Mya might be onto something, most women don’t come on that strong.”

“Ooo, it is male,” Lommy exclaimed.

“It? Really Lom?”

Lommy shrugged, “What? But seriously, he’s cute. Little young, but cute!” Lommy flipped his phone around and showed them an enlarged profile picture. The person was covered in mud wearing a footie uniform that was three sizes too large and a baseball cap with hair sticking out from under the edges, a large streak of mud contrasted with a bright white smile. Lommy turned the phone off and grabbed a plate, “He’s too scrawny for you anyway Gen, you’d snap ‘em like a twig.”

“Thanks for looking out Lom.”


	3. Heat it and Beat it

Gendry smiled as the blonde placed her hand on his bicep, he was six words away from getting her home. Not that it’d been much work, Gendry found that when actually put himself out there all he really had to do was flash that smile that Robb was so good at.

Lauran bit her lip and squeezed his arm, “I’ll be back in a jiff, need to use the loo.”

Gendry watched her go and pulled his wallet out, flashing a few bills at the bartender who nodded.

He paid for his tab a few moments later and leaned back against the bar. He glanced at his phone and saw he had three missed texts. Opening the messaging app he saw the first one was from Jon reminding him too ask Beric to order an extra case of Robb’s favorite for the coming stag party. The second was from Myrcella providing her and Tommen’s flight information for when they would be flying in. The last was from an unknown number and Gendry almost dropped his phone when he read it.

> _You heat it and beat it right? Guess, that means you bring the steel, I’ll bring the quench, because when I’m there the anvil will be the least horniest object being hammered._

“You alright?”

Gendry glanced up from his phone and saw Lauran, a small smile on her lips. Clearing his throat Gendry nodded, “Uh—yeah. Just—just got a weird text from a friend.” Gendry slipped his phone back into his pocket trying to put the words out of his head, he smiled at the distraction in front of him, “Want to get out of here?”


	4. Stag Night

Gendry pushed another shot towards Robb and Jon each, “This one is from Ygritte.”

Jon’s eyes widened, “Oh no.”

Gendry grinned, “Oh yes, she made me promise.”

“Why are you in cahoots with my girlfriend?”

“I’ll take it!” Theon slammed the shot before Gendry or Jon could even blink. “Whoo! Seven fucking hells what the fuck was that Waters?”

“A jagerbomb topped with firewhiskey.”

“That was absolutely shit!—Oh no you don’t, drink up Stark!” Theon demanded lifting the glass Robb was trying to push across the table.

“Hells no, if you thought it was gross, there’s no way that’s touching my lips.”

“It’s your stag night! You have too!”

“Fuck off you prat.”

“Quaking in my boots Stark, you really know how to put the fear into me.” Theon turned to Gendry, “You hold him Gendry, and I’ll pour.”

Gendry turned to Robb who was shaking his head, “Come on mate, we’ve known each other for years, don’t do this.”

Gendry shrugged, grinning, “We can do it the easy way for the hard way.”

“You’re uninvited to the wedding.”

“Can’t, you need me to even out the witness party, or would you really want to disappoint Margery?”

Robb’s eyes narrow even further, “Low blow Waters, that’s my weakness.”

Gendry grinned, “Don’t we know it.”

“Now drink!” Theon commanded.

“Wait!!”

Gendry glanced to Rickon who whipped out his phone, “Okay.”

Robb swore as Theon forcefully tipped his head back and shoved the glass into his hand. “Like a plaster mate!”

Robb lifted the shot with clear disgust on his face and Gendry laughed along with Jon, both glad it wasn’t them. “I fucking hate all of you.”

“Drink!”

Robb threw the shot back and his face turned a dark shade of purple that had Gendry in stitches.

The groom-to-be coughed and hacked and gasped for water, the shot glass clattering to the floor.

“You get that,” Gendry asked Rickon, wiping at the corners of his eyes, he hadn’t laughed that hard in awhile.

The youngest Stark grinned in a feral way, something that always made Gendry question his choices, “Every second.”

Gendry lifted his glass and tapped it against the youngest Stark’s drink, “Cheers.”

Rickon nodded and sipped his drink. “Hey, what was that about with Ygritte earlier?”

“What?”

“Before we left, Ygritte gave you something.”

Gendry laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick stack of paper bills.

Rickon’s eyebrow lifted, his blue eyes met Gendry’s, “Is that what I think it’s for?”

Gendry nodded.

“Marge is going to kill her.”

Gendry nodded again.

Rickon thumbed the stack as though trying to assess the amount. “This has your name on it.”

Gendry took the stack of bills from Rickon and examined the white note banded to the money, and scrawled across it was his name in Ygrittes slanted print. Gendry pulled the note free and unfolded it. Beneath his name was a second message, also in Ygritte’s hand.

_I was asked to get this to you._

Gendry unfolded the note further, opening it completely. In very messy cursive that didn’t match the first part, was another message. Gendry squinted at the message in the dim light of the bar.

Gendry shifted the note left and right attempting to read the message.

“It’s upside down.”

Gendry glanced at Rickon who was looking at the note with a grin. Gendry flipped the paper and sure enough the messy scrawl seemed to have more flow, though it still took Gendry a moment to figure out what it said.

_It’s okay if you’re not into casual sex, you being in that suit for the wedding will make it formal sex._


	5. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this chapter until tomorrow, but I finished early.

Gendry lounged in the leather chair watching as Robb straightened his bow tie for the tenth time. Theon clapped him on the back and grinned, “You straighten it any more and it’ll fall off.”

Robb exhaled heavily, “I know, sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“That’s okay.”

Gendry’s eyes flicked to Ned Stark who approached Robb, glass of scotch in hand. Robb took the glass and Gendry could see his hand shake, they all knew as ice cubes rattled quietly.

The photographer in the room shifted and clicked away.

“You’ll be fine. You’re both head over heels, we all see the hearts in your eyes anytime either of you look at the other,” Jon added tapping his glass against Robb’s.

A knock sounded at the door and Sansa peeked her head in, eyes closed, “May I enter?”

“Like you haven’t seen us all naked.” Theon said at the same time Jon told his sister, “Yes.”

Sansa and Ygritte entered and Catelyn Stark followed behind, and Gendry instinctually drew into himself. Catelyn Stark and he hadn’t had a great start when he and Jon bonded quickly over their bastard born status, something Catelyn hadn’t been very accepting of until a few years ago. The matriarch of the Stark family had improved greatly when it came to her treatment of Jon, but she still slipped up and Gendry had witnessed more than his fair share.

“Oh Robb..” Tears began to well in Catelyn’s eyes and Ned stood offering a handkerchief to his wife. She dabbed at her eyes as Robb approached. Robb drew his mother into a tight hug rocking her back and forth. She pulled away and dabbed again at her eyes, “I’m going to ruin my make up.”

Sansa placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder, “That’s why its waterproof mum.”

Catelyn gave her daughter a watery smile, then her eyes shifted over the rest of the party and her smile grew and the tears welled again, “You all look so handsome.”

“Aw, thanks mum,” Theon said throwing his arms around Catelyn who chuckled, but hugged back.

Catelyn moved to her other sons and gave them each a hug, Rickon batting her hand away when she made to fix his hair, “It’s fine mum, I’m not the one getting married.”

Catelyn tsked and but moved along stopping in front of Gendry. Gendry pushed himself into standing position, towering over the woman.

The Tully blue looked him over, and long fingers reached out to straighten his bow tie, then moved to press down his lapels. “You look so much like your father.”

Gendry swallowed, he was both pleased and displeased by the comment and it seemed Catelyn realized that because she continued, “You’re a good man Gendry and I’m gland my sons count you as one of their friends.”

Gendry felt his chest swell with more emotions than he could place, he swallowed, “Thank you Your Grace.”

Catelyn smiled and turned back to the rest, “Was there anything else you needed?”

“How’s Margie?” Robb asked.

“She’s fine, she’s getting pampered.” Ygritte piped in. Gendry wondered what that entailed.

“Shouldn’t you be with them,” Bran asked curiously.

Ygritte shrugged, “We were asked to check on you boys.”

Another knock disrupted Sansa as she made to speak.

“Come in.”

Lady Olenna opened the door, “Ah, good you’re all here.”

Gendry watched as Robb’s face paled, “What going on? Is it Margie? Is she okay? Does she have cold feet? Do I need—“

Lady Olenna held up a hand, “Stop, please, my granddaughter is right where she should be, getting ready. I’m actually here to present a gift to you.”

Robb stopped his fidgeting, his eyes going wide, “Is it from Margie? I only got her the necklace.”

Lady Olenna came forward and rotated Robb’s boutonniere, “My dear Prince, you’re going to hurt yourself.” She stepped back and Gendry was impressed the way Robb settled immediately, the woman sure knew how to control a situation.

The green eyes trailed over all of them and then met Gendry and he felt as though her gaze lingered on him more than the others, and he swore he saw a twinkle in them before they moved on. “It’s actually a gift for all of you.” Lady Olenna walked back to the door and stepped into the hallway, holding her arm out as if presenting someone, “They’re all there dear. Have Sansa show you where to go when you’re done.”

It was a woman who entered as Lady Olenna shut the door with a soft click behind her. Gendry recognized traces of her from photos in the Stark house; she was more familiar from her family’s instagram posts when they visited her occasionally, but it was the similarity between her and Jon and Ned that Gendry recognized her as Arya Stark.

The youngest female Stark was tall, not nearly as tall as Sansa, but tall nonetheless. Her legs seemed to stretch on in her skinny blue denim and Gendry smiled at the sight of a very well loved pair of grey Chuck Taylors. The plain, fitted white tee clung to her as she moved, and drew attention to the sleeve of tattoos that adorned her left arm.

Her face both intrigue and puzzled Gendry, he saw so much of Jon and Ned in the features. A strong, hard drawn jawline, a long nose, an oval face, dark curled locks, and steel grey eyes that shone brightly.

“Arya!”

Gendry’s quick assessment of her was disrupted by the cries of the Starks. Jon was the first to reach his sister, practically shoving Theon to the ground to get to her first.

Arya threw her head back laughing loudly and unabashedly, and then Jon was on her, picking her up and spinning her in circles, causing the others to pause their approach. Arya continued laughing and to Gendry’s surprise as they slowed he saw tears slipping down Jon’s cheeks and glancing around he noticed the others were also crying, even Theon and Ygritte had tears in their eyes.

The photographer was clicking madly.

“I fell like we should be crying too.” Gendry glanced to Loras who had moved to stand next to him and out of the way of the reunion.

“Don’t know her then?”

Loras laughed, “Oh no, I know Arya, I just had my reunion with her this morning, Renly and I picked her up from the airport at three.”

“I thought Riverrun’s airport was closed to international flights.”

“It is, we drove to Kings Landing.”

Gendry gave Loras a disbelieving look.

“What? It was worth it, look at them—it makes me want to cry.”

Gendry turned back to reunion and he had to admit, it was all rather touching, watching the Starks trade turns hugging Arya.

“Gods be cursed,” Loras swore quietly. Gendry glanced to him and saw Loras swiping at his eyes. Loras caught his eye, “Oh shut up.”

Gendry held up his hands, “Didn’t say anything.”

Loras rolled his eyes, pulling out a handkerchief.

“So,” Gendry turned back to the Starks, the hugging seemed to have died down and Arya stood in front of Robb, “are you ready?”

Robb threw his head back and stared at the ceiling and started to blink rapidly, “Fuck.”

To Gendry’ surprise Catelyn didn’t both to reprimand him.

“Oi!” Arya snapped, Gendry saw fire in her eyes. “None of that! You’re going to make me cry and you know how I feel about that!”

Robb continued to stare at the ceiling blinking hard, “That’s not fair, Jon made you cry,” he said his voice choking up.

“But I was laughing at the same time, it didn’t count. Tears of joy.”

“These are tears of joy!” Robb said swallowing and lowering his head to level his gaze at his sister.

Robb’s eyes were rimmed red with tears.

“Fuck! Gods damn it Robb!” Arya wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, “I’m fucking crying now!”

Robb engulfed his sister in a bear hug and swung her round the same way Jon had. He set her down and pulled away, smoothing her hair back with his hand and framing her face, “I can’t believe you’re here.” Tears fell from Robb’s eyes more quickly.

Arya gave a watery smile and pressed her forehead to her brother’s, “Happy Wedding Day, I’m your present.”

Robb laughed hoarsely and pulled her in for another bone crushing hug, and the other Starks piled themselves onto the groom and his youngest sister and Gendry felt tears well in his own eyes at the sight.

“Here.” Gendry looked to Loras who held out his handkerchief.

Gendry shook his head but took the offered cloth and dabbed at his own eyes before handing it back. He blinked away the remaining water in his eyes and hoped his eyes weren’t too red, he knew they sure as hells weren’t as red as Jon’s who was still wiping at his eyes.

“Okay, no more tears till you and Jon start sobbing at the alter,” Arya proclaimed, grinning as her family laughed. “Now, I did bring a little something to sooth the nerves because I heard you were sweating like a pig at roast.”

Arya pulled a large bottle of purple liquid from her bag along with a small tin.

“Is that Starfire?” Rickon asked wide-eyed and excited.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“Arya we need to be coherent for the wedding, Marge is going to murder you if Robb can’t find the aisle,” Sansa added, her tone light and laughing, but her eyes serious.

“Pssht, she’ll only be mad if I don’t save her some.” Arya moved towards the table he and Loras were near, “Now, who wants one?”

There was a chorus of voices both reluctant and enthusiastic, and Gendry had a hard time figuring out who was what.

Theon seem to produce a dozen shot glasses from thin air, but Gendry and none of the Starks questioned it.

Arya undid the foil at the top of the bottle, then pulled a knife from seemingly no where, an action that went equally unquestioned as Theon’s shot glass procurement. She broke the wax seal, pulled the cork, and began pouring.

Theon had popped open the tin and was the first to lick his hand before sprinkling the white substance on his hand.

Gendry presumed it was sugar based on appearances and from what he’d heard of Starfire. Gendry had never had the pleasure of tasting it but he’d heard stories of the Braavosi specialty.

The tin was passed around as were the shots, and Gendry was surprised when Ned sugared his own hand before reaching for a shot.

“Dad!” “Ned!”

“What? I’ve always wanted to try this.”

Gendry laughed as he licked his hand and topped it with sugar. As he reached for a shot he caught grey eyes boring into him, before flicking back to the discussion of what the toast should be.

Everyone shuffled around the table so they stood in a circle putting Loras on Gendry’s right and Arya on his left.

“To Robb, may you love Margie long and hard!”

“Arya!” “Whoo!” “Gods!”

“Wait, wait! Sugar before or after?” Ned asked.

“Before!”

They raised their glasses once more, “To Robb, may you love Margie long and hard!” They repeated.

Gendry licked his hand and just as he pressed the glass to his lips, he felt Arya lean closer to him and as the liquid hit his mouth he heard her whisper, “I wouldn’t need sugar to swallow you.”

On Arya’s other side Rickon snorted into his shot glass as Gendry’s eyes went wide and he coughed as the liquid burned down his throat. Coughing mid swig was not fun and Gendry wasn’t sure if the alcohol burned as badly as it did because of it’s nature or because he’d inhaled half of it. Either way it wasn’t supposed to be in his lungs and Gendry began coughing heavily.

Gendry reached forward, leaning against the table, his face growing hot as he tried to breath and expel the alcohol from his lungs at the same time. Gendry pounded his chest as his eyes began to water.

“Gendry!” “Mate!”

Gendry waved his hand as he continued to cough and hack.

Water entered his line of sight and Gendry reached for the glass gulping it down between coughs.

When he got halfway through the glass his coughing subsided to hacking, and once he’d finished the glass he found himself able to take a few deep breaths.

“Gods be good Gen, even Ned took that better than you,” Ygritte said eyeing him curiously. If he’d been paying attention he would have seen the glint in her eye.

Gendry swallowed and the action caused fire to rip down his throat once more. “I—wrong pipe.”

“Gods are you trying to send yourself to the Depths?! You’re not supposed to inhale it mate!”

Gendry glared at Theon.

“We need to get back to Margie,” Sansa interrupted.

“Oh yeah, I need to get my dress.”

They all gave Arya a puzzled look, “What? I’m a witness!”

“Arya? Margie already has her witnesses.”

“Now that I’m here she does, didn’t you wonder why Olenna asked her to pick Claire as a witness? Claire and Olenna both knew I would be here for the wedding. We all know Margie and Claire aren’t close.”

“You knew this whole time you’d make it?”

Arya grinned widely, “Of course, I didn’t think I’d be cutting it this close, but I wasn’t going to miss this!” Arya threw her hands up, pointing an accusing finger at Robb, “Oh no you don’t, no more tears Robb! Save it for the alter.”

Theon clapped Robb on the back as a distraction and Arya moved back to the table, corking the bottle and grabbing the tin.

Gendry followed her movements as he sipped on his second glass of water, only coughing occasionally now.

The grey eyes caught his and the minx winked. “I know a great way to burn off the calories that were in that drink,” she said as she put the objects back into her bag.

She turned and left the room with Sansa and Ygritte, not looking back once. Gendry cursed himself for not having said anything in reply.

“Gendry mate, I’ve never seen you so red.”


	6. Setp Sideboob

Gendry was gathered with the others outside of the doors to the inner sanctum, he was grinning as Theon was lecturing Robb about the bedding, and Robb was doing his best to ignore him.

“—now when it comes to insertion a lot of men have a hard time—“

Jon swung an arm over Theon’s neck and pulled his head down, locking it under his elbow, “He bothering you?” Jon asked with a grin.

“Yes. Thank you!”

“Yeah, don’t take advice from him,” Jon added, throwing a wink toward Gendry, before catching his brother’s gaze, “We both know I have way better success in bed—“

Robb groaned and Theon laughed outright.

“What are you laughing about?”

Theon twisted his head in Jon’s grasp so he could look up at the eldest Stark, “It’s not you who’s good in bed, it’s your girl! Ygritte’s an amazing lay.”

“And how in the hells would you know that?” Jon roared.

Theon scoffed, “Please, she’s a wild animal and I know for a fact you got advice from someone after your forth date about how to properly eat a girl out.”

All eyes swiveled to Jon, and even Gendry joined in in asking, “What?”

Jon let go of Theon, his cheeks tinted pink, “How the hells do you know that?”

“I listened at your door!” Theon answered easily.

“Fuck you.”

Ygritte appeared out of no where, hanging off of Jon’s shoulder, her grin massive, “Don’t knock him for it boys, he made me scream the next night—still does.”

Ygritte cackled at Theon’s face.

“Who’d you get advice from?” Robb asked, “Also, how come you never came to me about this?”

Jon scratched the back of his head, “I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“That’s not fair, tell me your source and I’ll give you mine,” Rickon piped in.

All seven of them went quiet and they all turned to the youngest Stark, who had his hands stuck in his pockets and was grinning broadly, he shrugged, “What? The advice I got was fantastic, why do you think I don’t come home directly after practice?”

“Who have you been having sex with?” Robb asked incredulously.

“Girls,” Rickon said with another shrug.

“Since when?”

Before Rickon could answer the rest of the witnesses entered the foyer. They all wore the same shimmery, champagne colored [gowns](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529173024966500285/) as Ygritte, and had their hair similarly done.

“What are we talking about?” Emma—one of Margery’s secondary school friends—asked.

“Sex,” Theon answered without hesitation.

Sansa rolled her eyes, “In the Sept? It couldn’t have waited?”

“What? Don’t you want Margery to have a good night? We were just giving Robb some tips.”

“I hope you weren’t the one giving the tips,” Willa, a primary school friend, replied flippantly.

Theon clutched at his heart, “Willa, you wound me.”

“She’s not wrong, shouldn’t we be giving Robb tips?” It was Arya who spoke.

Gendry’s mouth went dry at the sight of her.

“Uh, Sansa where’s the rest of your dress?” Robb asked. His gaze shifted to Arya, and he grabbed her arm and twisted her so she was facing away from him, his eyes went wide, “Where the hells is the rest of _your_ dress?!”

Gendry swallowed at the massive expanse of skin that the witness dress was showing off, the back was completely open, the dress stopping where the curve of spine disappeared into a beautifully shaped ass.

Arya smirked over her shoulder at Robb, “It’s all here.”

Gendry’s gaze was broken when Ygritte bumped him as she twirled for her boyfriend. “Do you like?”

Jon nodded, “I do.”

Gendry fixed his eyes on Myrcella, and gave her a small wave to which she returned, she then slipped passed the others to his side and gave him a light hug. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank, you look very nice as well, though I kind of agree with Robb, it’s a little much.”

Myrcella nodded, “Not my style, but Sansa, Emma, and I opted for double sided sticky tap to keep the dress in place.”

Gendry nodded and turned his attention back to Robb who was still speaking hysterically, though now he had a hand over his eyes.

“I can see side boob! I should not be able to see my sisters’ side boob!”

“Ew! Stop looking then Robb!” Emma replied.

“I wasn’t looking! You can’t wear those dresses! What was Margie thinking?!”

“I believe her words were ‘ _if I’m going to make you wear a dress I want, I might as well get you laid while I’m at it.’_ ”

Arya and Ygritte high fived and Robb groaned, “Please don’t.”

“I’m defiantly putting this to work tonight!” Willa added.

Arya laughed, “We won’t need to dear Willa, the dress does all the talking.”

“Why are you even wearing a dress, you hate dresses!”

Arya rolled her eyes, then grinned wickedly, “I haven’t hated dresses since I was naïve to their ability to attract a suitable shag and allow for easy access.”

“That’s enough! You’re supposed to hate dresses and not be flashing the world sideboob, especially at my wedding! It’s a family gathering! Think of the children!”

“Robb, no one under the age of fifteen was invited,” Sansa added.

Before Robb could say anything more the wedding planner poked her head through the door, “Two minutes! Get ready witnesses. Please!” she added quickly before closing the door again.

“Aye aye captain,” Theon saluted.

“Alright, in order, pair off,” Sansa directed.

“See you after,” Myrcella grinned slipping away from Gendry towards Bran.

“Theon you’re behind Jon and I with Ygritte, good, Gendry you next—oh right! I’m so sorry you haven’t been introduced have you?” Sansa glided toward Gendry and pulled him toward Jon, Theon, Ygritte, and Arya. “Arya!”

The dark colored sister turned, “Yes dear sister?”

“This is Gendry Waters, sorry for not introducing you earlier!”

Arya shrugged, “No worries, I figure he was Gendry.”

Gendry met her steel grey, “You know me?”

Arya nodded as her sister lined her behind Ygritte, “Yes, I know more than you’d be able to guess, my family really likes you.”

Gendry took his place next to her, behind Theon, “Not too much?”

Arya smirked and her eyes glinted, “Oh no, it’s a lot. I know how you like your eggs in the morning, that you hate coffee, what happened at the lake house three years ago—“ Gendry’s eyes widened, “—where you went to school, how great of a metal worker you are,” the grey eyes flashed again, “Heat it and beat it, right?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“—I’m into the more formal style myself,” she continued causally, “and hand tapping the maple trees really makes a difference, but it so hard to find people willing to fill all those openings—ow!” Arya turned toward Ygritte who’d poked her in the side.

“That was from Sansa, zip it, we’re on.”

Gendry glanced up and sure enough the doors to the inner sanctum were being opened, and Sansa and Jon stepped forward. This was all happening too fast and Gendry needed to go back three seconds and focus on what Arya had just been saying to him.

Ice touched Gendry’s arm startling him, glancing down he saw long tan fingers around his arm as he and Arya began to follow Ygritte and Theon. But just as they were crossing the threshold Arya squeezed his arm lightly drawing his gaze again. She was still facing forward, but smiled widely, “Speaking of zippers, you’re so hot I think my zipper is falling for you.”

Theon whipped his head around and Ygritte stifled a laugh, tugging him forward.

“Shh!” Arya hissed mockingly, still smiling.

Gendry attempted to calm his warming face as they walked towards the end of the Setp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress that inspired this, for those interested -> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529173024966500285/


	7. Weeping

Robb and Jon both cried like children during the ceremony and were both still wiping their eyes as the Septon motioned for the bride and groom to make for the aisle as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Loras and Willa followed, then Rickon and Emma, and as Bran tucked Myrcella to his side Gendry stepped forward with his arm out to Arya, who flashed him a bright smile. “Touching, wasn’t it.”

Gendry nodded as they continued.

“You didn’t shed a tear, I’m impressed.”

“Watching me were you?”

“For most of it yes.”

Her bluntness caught Gendry off guard. He composed himself as they neared the end of the aisle, “Did you cry?”

Before she could answer Ygritte’s red hair came between the two of them, “She did, I could smell her vagina weeping as we stood there!”

Gendry coughed, “I’m sorry what?” and Theon made a strangled cry between a laugh and a bark.

Arya grinned at Ygritte, then met Gendry’s stare, “She right, but I’m not sure if it was crying because of the ceremony or because of how sexy you are.”

“Fucking hells Arya. We’re in a Sept, and you better hope mother doesn’t hear you say things like that,” Bran said from in front of them.

“She can’t be angry when I’m honest, she always wants me to be honest, and Gendry is honestly a very sexy man and the most likely cause of my weeping vagina.”

She said it like fact, still flashing her bright smile, and Gendry didn’t know how to handle that, he opened his mouth to say anything—literally anything—but Arya was pulled away by Willa and Emma, “Time for pictures! Lets go! You too Myrcella, you’re riding with us; girls in one car gents in the other.”


	8. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter--I was laughing as I wrote it. I hope you think the same!

Gendry would have sworn they had spent a whole day taking photos with how sick of smiling he was, granted his smile was genuine and he was very happy for Robb and Margery, but his cheeks fucking hurt.

Robb and Margery where doing a few solo shots with the photographer while the others were milling about.

“Get ready for a few more group shots with the witnesses!” Robb called.

Gendry groaned along with everyone else.

“Last ones! Promise!” Margery added blowing them a kiss.

Gendry started to migrate toward the bride and groom with the others when he noticed Ygritte whispering in Rickon’s ear as they walked.

Gendry watched as Rickon’s eyes narrowed, then glinted, and his lips curled up in a smile. He laughed out right.

“What are you telling my _innocent_ baby brother,” Jon asked wrapping an arm around Ygritte’s waist and pulling her towards him.

Ygritte tapped Jon’s nose with a finger, “You know nothing Jon Snow.”

“I would if you’d tell me.”

“Patience.”

Jon snorted, “You? Patience?”

“Alright, if you could all gather over here.” The photographer began directing them into different places and positions with Margery and Robb at the center.

“Now everyone smile! Good!”

_Click click clickclickclick._

“You, with the bad hair,” the photographer pointed to Theon and they all laughed, “Move to the right just so—stop, perfect.”

_Click click clickclickclick._

“Good now lets do a few silly ones.”

The group let out a collective groan.

“It’s for your bride and groom.”

“Yeah do it for us!” Robb said.

“Someone say something funny,” Willa commanded.

“So a cat walks into a bar—“

“No!” Gendry booed along with the others, and laughed as Bran reached around to smack the back of Theon’s head.

_Click click clickclickclick._

“Anyone else? Someone has to have better material than Theon.”

“I do. Hey Gendry?”

Gendry took his eyes off of the camera to glance at the youngest Stark who was smiling that feral smile of his. “Yes?”

The blue eyes flashed, “Were you ever a racehorse?”

“Uh.. no?”

“That’s too bad,” Arya called out—Gendry suddenly knew where Rickon got his feral grin from—, “because if I rode you, you’d always finish first!”

All Gendry could hear was the _clickclickclickclickclick_ of the camera and absolute chaos as Robb roared and lunged; Ygritte, Theon, and Willa howled with laughter; Jon turned more red than Ygritte’s hair; Margery held back her husband with Loras’ help, both sporting wide smiles; Bran shook his head; Sansa looked torn between scolding her siblings and laughing; Emma was crying she was laughing so hard; Myrcella looked stunned; and Rickon was high fiving Arya who still flashed her teeth through her feral grin.

“Arya Stark!”

_Click clickclickclick._


	9. Dinner

“You’re almost back to a normal color,” Loras grinned.

Gendry glared as he took his seat next to Loras at the wedding table, “Fuck you.”

“That might upset Arya!” Ygritte sang as she slid into the seat on Gendry’s other side.

“Bite me.”

Loras chuckled, “Don’t think Arya would appreciate that either, she can be rather possessive.”

“Loras I swear to the gods—“ Gendry paused as Robb stepped onto the raised platform where they were seated, his blue eyes meeting Gendry’s. Robb glared and Gendry sighed. Margery pulled Robb forward towards their seats at the middle of the long table.

Behind Robb came Arya and Gendry ducked his head, examining the ornate silver plate wear.

He felt a presence on his right side, but stared determinedly at the intricate detail on the plate attempting to admire the fine craftsmanship.

“Grit!”

Gendry glanced out of the corner of his eye and cursed. Even in his peripheral while turned away from him toward Ygritte she was attractive. The dark brown—almost black—hair fell in a curtain that was tucked behind one ear, and her lips were pulled into a beautiful smile.

Gendry pulled his eyes away and reached for his water glace, hoping the iced water would cool him down.

He could feel her next to him, bent forward while she spoke to Ygritte. Gendry cursed silently again and began searching the crowd for literally anything to distract him. He eyes eventually found his Uncle Renly who was speaking with Ser Brienne and Ser Jamie near the walkway to the lower gardens.

Gendry mulled over the fact that Brienne was his step aunt, and wondered how she would react if he addressed her as such, he knew Uncle Jamie would laugh.

In his musing Gendry has actually forgotten about the woman next to him and he regretted it when he felt warm breath near his ear.

“You know what dinner and I have in common?”

Gendry fisted the material of his pants with his right hand as the warm breath rolled around her ear and down his neck, it took every ounce of his strength to prevent himself from shivering.

“We’re both juicy, savory, and desperately need to be eaten.”—her teeth clicked together as she bit the air, and then her presence lifted, and she continued down the table to her seat.

Gendry let out the breath he was holding.

“Oh gods, you’re changing colors again!”

“Loras—shut the fuck up.”


	10. Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bit late because I like to use weekends as a vacation from everything, writing included.  
> I'm excited for the next chapter though, I think you guys are going to like it.

Everyone was still lightly laughing as Ygritte passed Gendry the microphone, Gendry smiled as Ygritte gave him a small nod of encouragement.

“Mine’s short, but I still need note cards,” Gendry said earning a few chuckles of his own.

Turning his eyes to Robb and Margie a few seats down, Gendry smiled ignoring his tired and protesting cheeks. “Robb, ever since Jon introduced us you’ve treated me kindly. You welcomed me into you life as a brother.”

Gendry flipped the card over. “You’re strong, brave, and loyal, and the North will have a great King one day. I only wish to say one thing—“ Gendry flipped to the second card, but there was a small piece of paper between it and the card he wanted to read. Gendry shifted the paper and glanced down at the card continuing, “—you and Margie deserve every happiness and I can think of no two people more suited to one another.” Gendry lifted his glass, “Cheers!”

The crowd echoed him and Gendry passed the microphone to Loras and reseated himself.

Grabbing the cards, he dropped them to his lap and unfolded the small piece of paper.

_Arya’s list of things to do tonight:_

  1. _Gendry Waters_



Gendry chanced a look down the table and was met by grey eyes. The bright eyes gave a wink and smiled, and Gendry cursed, why were the fates so cruel.


	11. Martini and Mead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and get one more chapter up before Thursday night (Alaska time) because I'll be backpacking starting early Friday morning through the weekend.

The light touch at Gendry’s shoulder surprised him, tearing his gaze from the gardens and the river beyond.

“Bran.”

The second youngest smiled the brilliant Tully smile, “How are you Gendry?”

Gendry nodded, “Good.”

Bran started to move towards the railing of the expansive patio and Gendry followed, mead in hand. “Enjoying the wedding?”

“Yeah, I was expecting—I guess I was expecting something bigger.”

Bran smiled that massive Tully smile again, “If my mother had her way it would have been larger, but Margery recognized that us Starks like more intimate events. It’s one of the reasons Margery fits so well.”

“She’s good for Robb.”

Bran nodded, “She is.” A pause. “Speaking of Robb you needn’t listen to him.”

Gendry lifted an eyebrow.

“Regarding Arya, he’s lucky she didn’t hear his threat, she would have destroyed him—his happy day or not.”

Gendry wasn’t sure what to say, but Bran continued.

“Arya can take care of herself, but Robb doesn’t see it—or rather I think he chooses not to see it. He still thinks of her as the eleven year old girl who was always underfoot. Even when he visited her, I think he chose not to see how much she’d grown up, but that might have more to do with his guilt.”

“Guilt?”

Bran sipped at his mead before answering. “Robb, Jon, Father, and eventually Sansa and mother all realized they contributed to her running away.”

“But doesn’t everyone run away once?”

“I suppose, but how many eleven year olds successfully run away to Braavos,” Bran asked with a grin.

If Gendry had taken a sip of his mead he was sure he would have choked on it. “What? How in the hells—“

Bran shrugged, “She never gave us the details, just saved her allowance to get forged papers and a ticket on a ship. And before she’d left she’d enrolled in the House of Black and White, was able to get mother and father to sign the admittance paperwork without them realizing what it was.”

“She’d left a note for everyone, father found it four days after she’d gone missing. Two weeks later she called and left a message, told us where she was, what she was doing. Mother and father caught a flight the same day, Jon went with them—that was one of the biggest fights I’d ever seen, the one about Jon going with.”

“The ‘dark days’?”

Bran nodded, “They came back five days later without Arya and mother was furious, she banned all of us from contacting her, and she—well you remember how poorly mother treated Jon, it used to be worse those first few years Arya was away. Mother blamed Jon for Arya well—being Arya. And Robb, well he also blamed Jon—because he wasn’t ready to blame himself. We all shared the blame in our own way, everyone except Rickon—probably why he’s tied for Arya’s favorite sibling.”

“She come back?”

He shook his head, “This is her first time back in Westeros in eleven years.” Bran waved his hand, “This isn’t what I came over to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“I came over here to tell you that Robb’s threats are empty and Arya can take care of herself, but also that if Arya is bothering you, you just have to tell her. She respects boundaries and if you set them she’ll oblige.”

As if summoned by their conversion Arya appeared, mead in hand, “Quick—pretend like we’re deep in conversation, what are we talking about?”

“You.”

Arya grinned, a feral tint lingering around her lips, “Excellent topic, chatting me up to this one,” she thumbed at Gendry.

“You wish.”

She winked at Gendry. “I do.”

“Looks like you’ve been spotted,” Bran sang quietly.

Gendry followed Bran’s gaze and saw Brienne and Jamie heading toward them, Brienne striding forward with purpose and Jamie lagging behind.

“Princess Arya!”

“Sorry Arya, I tried to give you more time.”

Brienne shot Jamie a glare, which he returned with an air kiss.

“Princess I must go over the building layout, you need to know where the emergency exits are in the case of an evacuation, I hadn’t realized you would be here—“

“Ser—” Brienne paused, “—I know where the exits are.”

“Yes, but we also have fourteen possible emergency scenarios that you’ve never seen—“

Arya held up a hand, “Ser Brienne, I can take care of myself.”

“With all due respect Princess—“

Grey flashed with steel and the feral grin turned to a snarl, “Do not call me Princess again—my name is Arya.”

Brienne and Gendry both started at the sudden ferocity with which Arya spoke.

“Err—beg your pardon Pr—Arya, but I am head of the Royal Guard and you are one of the charges placed under my watch.”

“I’m not one of your charges, I’ve been in Braavos, not in Winterfell, thus you haven’t been guarding me.”

“Yes, well you are back in Westeros and now my responsibility.”

The feral smile flashed, this time it wasn’t playful. Bran and Jamie exchanged worried looks. Gendry watched.

“Ser Brienne, you forget your place. I am no ones responsibility, but my own, and no offense to you but I don’t need your protection.” The feral parts of the smile slipped away, and the new smile was cheeky, “Plus I carry a knife on me at all times.”

“I—that’s impossible.”

Bran lifted an eyebrow and asked the question Gendry wanted to know the answer to, “Where the hells do keep a knife under that dress?”

White teeth flashed brightly, “Inside of my thigh.”

Bran sipped casually at his drink, “I’m surprised it’s stayed in place what with your weeping vagina and all.”

Gendry’s drink stopped at his lips, his eyes widening. His eyes flicked to the others. Brienne’s face turned scarlet, his uncle spat a mouthful of his martini back into the glass to keep from shooting it out his nose, but Arya seemed to take it in stride.

She shrugged, “I don’t need to worry about it too much, it’s just another sheath and all I need to do is find a sword of the right length and girth to fit.”

Gendry had made the mistake of taking a sip of his drink to appear as casual as possible, but at Arya’s words it came out his nose much the way his uncle had avoided. Gendry pressed the back of his hand to his nose and coughed.

“Charming!” Arya said with a smirk.

“Princess!”

“I think Arya has it handled darling, you have tonight off, why don’t we get another drink.” Jamie forcefully steered his wife away from their small group.

Gendry took the napkin Bran offered and wiped at his nose.

“So Gendry, do you like cats?”

Gendry met the grey eyes before glancing towards Bran, “Uh..”

“Well even if you don’t, I’ve got a pussy you should touch.”

Gendry felt his face heating and floundered for something to say.

Luckily Bran saved him from the prolonged silence, “Arya?”

The steel eyes tore away from his and Gendry let out the breath he was holding. He watched as Arya’s face morphed from one of light teasing to seriousness at her brother’s change in demeanor. “What?”

“I—he’s over there.” Bran nodded in the direction of a small group of people under a lilac tree laughing at a story someone was telling. Amongst those gathered Gendry saw Bran staring at Jojen. Gendry wondered why Bran looked nervous at the sight of his boyfriend.

Gendry’s eyes were drawn to Arya as her frown bloomed back into a smile, her eyes softer than he’d seen them all night, “Come, I need to be introduced.”

“I—gods I wasn’t this nervous when I introduced him to mom and dad as my boyfriend.”

Arya’s smile grew, “That’s because my opinion is worth more, we all know I can sniff out a bad egg from five thousand miles away.”

Bran gulped, “That’s what scares me, I really like him Ar, and I can’t have you disliking him. I wouldn’t be able to choose.”

Arya looped her arm in her brother’s and drew him close to her, “If he loves you he’s already doing great in my book.” She gave his arm a small tug, “Come on, I want to meet him and I can’t do it from over here.”

Gendry watched the siblings go, lifting his drink to his lips, but Arya turned and looked over her shoulder at him and Gendry paused in his movement.

“You know you remind me of wine tasting. They say to spit, but I always prefer swallowing.”

Gendry couldn’t hear what Bran said under his breath, but he pulled Arya along all the same, shifting her shining eyes away from his.

Gendry signed in both relief and annoyance. Glancing down at his mead he suddenly wished it was something even stronger.

Grumbling Gendry moved towards the bar trying to sort out his thoughts, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling anymore, Arya Stark really knew how to turn him into a bumbling teenage boy.


	12. Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are friends! See you next week because I'm off to the wilderness, fingers crossed I don't see any bears!

“Gendry!”

Gendry glanced around for the source of the call, a few others were looking in his direction, but none were looking for him.

“Up here!”

The call came from the upper patio above the gardens, Emma was waving from a set of stone stairs as she descended them. Gendry wondered why the witness was seeking him out, he briefly wondered if she wanted to spend the night with him again.

She smiled brightly, her cheeks flushed prettily by drink, as she sidled up to him she hooked her arm in his and began to move forward forcing Gendry to keep pace. “Hello!”

Gendry lifted an eyebrow, “Hi.”

“So…” The brown eyes bore into his and Gendry stared back unsure what she was looking for.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing tonight?” she attempted to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively but instead she lifted her forehead up and down and Gendry struggled to stifle his laugh.

Gendry decided to play dumb, if he did it right Emma might help him forget the grey eyes, “Enjoying the wedding.”

She scoffed, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Gendry smiled broadly and rolled his eyes dramatically, “Fine, fine. But I think you meant to ask _who_ I was doing tonight.”

Emma giggled into her glass of champagne. “Now you’re getting it!”

They stopped at a railing that looked over another lower level of the garden, the river beyond sparkling in the slowly setting sun.

“So.. are you going to make a move, or just clam up like a school boy?”

Gendry lifted an eyebrow, “Clam up?”

Emma giggled again, “Gendry you haven’t said a single word.”

“I’m speaking now.”

“This doesn’t count!” Emma said loudly.

“Why not?” Gendry asked leaning against the railing.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Why are you being so thick?”

“Me?”

“Yes you! Gods!” Emma took a sip of her champagne and stared out over the gardens, her eyes moving towards the river beyond.

Gendry opened his mouth to speak, but Emma cut him off, turning her big brown eyes on him, “So what’s you’re big move?”

“Huh?”

“You’re big move, I was hoping you’d been using your silence to plot some suave move.”

“My move?”

Emma nodded, her brown curls bouncing, “Yes! For example I plan on working my tattoo into a conversion, so that later I can offer to show it to Ned and then—“

Gendry’s brain came to a stuttering halt at the name Ned, he held up his hands to stop Emma, “Sorry, back up, who’s Ned?”

“Edric Dayne, he’s a friend of the Starks’, he dated Arya when he did a year abroad in Braavos, she’s chatting him up for me, putting in a good word and the like.”

Gendry threw his head back and groaned.

“What?”

Dropping his head to his shoulder Gendry aloud his head to roll in her direction before opening one eye, “I thought you were chatting me up.”

Emma blinked owlishly. “I—what?!”

Gendry waved vaguely between them, “I thought you wanted a repeat.”

Emma coughed doing a poor job of covering a laugh. She smiled broadly. “That’s—that’s really nice, if Ned doesn’t work out I might take you up on that, but I can’t do that to Arya.”

Gendry shook his head; he felt annoyance sour his mood, “What’s she got to do with this?” It came out harsher than he’d intended.

Emma’s brow drew together, something akin to anger in her eyes, “Everything.” Emma paused and took a deep breath, her forehead smoothing out. “Gendry, she’s been openly, and _very obviously_ , flirting with you this whole time. She wants to shag you— _badly!_ She couldn’t be clearer about that if she tried. I respect that, she wasn’t even mad when she found out we’d slept together, instead she asked what you liked in bed!”

Gendry floundered, his annoyance forgotten with Emma’s last statement.

Emma laughed lightly, “I wish I could have given her a bit more information, but given that our night together was rather.. “

“—hazy?” Gendry offered.

Emma smiled, “Yes, hazy—I couldn’t give her much to go on, and she was rather disappointed.”

Gendry groaned again and rubbed his face.

“Do you not like her?”

Sighing Gendry pulled his hand away from his face and turned toward Emma, “She’s too young for me.”

Emma laughed, but her smile fell away and her brows drew together when Gendry didn’t join her. “You’re serious?”

Gendry nodded, “Yes.”

“Is this because of Robb?”

“Yes—no. Partly?”

Emma looked unimpressed.

“I—it’s complicated but I’m not comfortable with how young she is.”

Emma scoffed, she pushed away from the railing, and press one hand to a hip and eyed him with a lifted brow, scrutinizing him. “You have to tell her. You’re being an absolute arse leading her on like this.”

Gendry hung his head, “I know, I’m just not sure—“ lifting his head Gendry spotted the person in question heading towards them.

Emma caught his distracted gaze and turned waving at Arya who grinned in response.

Arya closed the distance between them quickly, her grey eyes shining brightly, “He’s curious to met you.”

Emma smiled brightly, “You’re a beautiful person, you know that?”

Arya nodded with a smirk, “I do.”

Emma straightened her dress and pressed out nonexistent wrinkles, “How do I look?”

“Like someone who’s going to get laid tonight!” Arya answered.

“Fabulous, let’s go!”

Arya hooked her arm in Emma’s and the two girls started back towards the main patio.

Gendry tried not to watch them go, tried not to stare at the massive expanse of bare back that was on display, small lines of ink on one side teasing him to get a closer look. Yet again Gendry’s stubbornness helped in keeping his eyes off the tantalizing flesh.

However, as he listened to their heels click away, he felt gooseflesh start to creep up his arms and neck, and he knew the grey eyes were on him. Gendry willed himself to keep his gaze on the flowers, but his eyes betrayed him and the blue met grey.

“Gendry—“ Gendry willed himself not to shudder at the way his name dripped from her lips, “—my doctor told me I have a Vitamin D deficiency,” her eyebrow twitched and she smirked, “maybe you can help me with that later?”

As she turned away Gendry bit back a groan.

He caught Emma’s eye, and she glared, and mouthed: _Tell her!_


	13. Dance of The Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay--so guess I need to address a few things. Yes, I realize Arya is coming on strong and she's using horrible pick up lines, but that's the basis of this story, so deal with it. I also realize that Gendry may appear to be uncomfortable with all this and that is partly my fault for not conveying the way I see these scenes playing out in my head vs. the way they come out in writing.  
> All in all, Arya is purposely using terrible line because I think it's hilarious and in character (my opinion on the matter), and in my mind Gendry could ask Arya to stop at any point and she would--granted, again I don't do a great job of conveying that.
> 
> That being said we are reaching a tipping point of the story and next chapter Gendry will get some interesting information!
> 
> So enjoy--but please, if you don't like where a chapter is going or it makes you uncomfortable you can always, always STOP reading the fic.
> 
> P.S. I actually had this chapter done before my hike and just chose not to post it, don't be too mad! 😛

Sansa approached and Gendry nodded as she met his gaze, “Time?”

“Afraid so.”

Gendry shrugged, “We knew it was coming, practiced and everything.”

Sansa sighed as she took his offered arm, “I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“True.”

“So, have you been having fun?” Sansa asked as they made their way through the tables and people.

“Yes and no, it’s a bit daunting talking to so many people with titles, learning to talk to your family was hard enough.”

Sansa nodded, “I was terrified when I was in King’s Landing the first time, all I wanted to do was impress everyone and all Arya wanted to do was fight members of the Kingsguard.” Sansa paused, then gave Gendry a small smile, “I remember when you used to call me Lady Sansa instead of Princess Sansa and I would get so mad at you.”

Gendry smile sheepishly.

“And to think now I prefer you just forego all titles.” Sansa laughed, “It’s always strange when I hear people close to me call me Princess now—I used to force my family to call me by my title, even mother and father.”

They stopped near the raised table where the other witnesses and Robb and Margery were gathered.

Rickon came skirting around a table barely avoiding colliding with a server as he approached, “Did I miss it?”

“Obviously not.”

Rickon swore and Sansa rolled her eyes.

Gendry half paid attention to Lord Willas Tyrell as he announced the dance of The Seven and what it represented, Gendry was more worried about the number of people who had shifted their focus towards the front of the patio where they all stood.

Sansa squeezed his arm in comfort as she moved towards Theon so they could represent The Warrior in the dance.

Gendry gave Willa a smile as she took his arm and they took their place on the dance floor as The Smith.

“Relax Gendry, we’ve done this a thousand times.”

Gendry rolled his eyes, “Not in front of all them we haven’t.”

Willa grinned, “True, but they’ll be too focused on Arya and Rickon to notice any of our mistakes.”

“Arya took Claire’s place then?”

Willa nodded, “Her and her brother were born to be the Stranger,” She motioned towards the two younger Starks who still stood at the front of the patio near the tables, but they both wore long black cloaks and solid black masks. Overall their appearance crept Gendry out.

The music started and Gendry moved alongside Willa, their steps in time with the others but their movements different. Willa was more familiar with the dance than Gendry and she lead the majority of their movement, which Gendry appreciated, it allowed him to watch as Rickon and Arya dove between dancers stealing partners leaving them stranded, until either Stranger would break another pairing.

Rickon stole Willa in a flurry of movement and then Gendry found Margery, and they moved together, but in a disjointed manner do to the different parts they played. Margery smiled widely as they shifted awkwardly across the floor.

Shifting to adjust for the movement Margery was about to make, Arya seemed to come from the ground as she rose up between them like a shadow come to life.

Margery stepped away and Arya circled Gendry as he continued to move. She touched his shoulder lightly then drew her fingers across his neck. Her fingers were like ice as they skimmed his flesh and Gendry shivered at the sensation.

She whispered, her voice tickling his ear, “Steel’s not the only thing that _you_ can bend and flex to _your_ will.”

And they she was gone, moving toward her next target, before Gendry could even process her words.

Myrcella found him next and they came together and moved.

The dance continued for much longer than Gendry wished, but he was well occupied watching Rickon and Arya shift across the floor. The dance eventually came to an end just as Willa stepped back into the circle of his arms.

“Told you they wouldn’t be watching us.”

“They’re creepy.”

“Yes.”

“I mean _really_ creepy.”

“No arguments here.” Willa grinned excitedly, “Arya really sells it. I swear I never saw her move. One second I have a partner the next I didn’t.”

Gendry nodded in agreement, “No one should be that silent.”

“I just want to know how she does it without her heels clicking.”

Gendry shrugged and moved back towards the table at the front, Willa heading towards the gardens. As he went Emma came up beside him, “Have you talked to her?”

Gendry sighed and shook his head, “No—“ he held up a hand to stop her from interrupting, “I was going to do it in a moment, just grabbing my water,” Gendry lifted the iced glass from his spot at the table and shook it so the ice rattled.

Emma held up her hands in surrender, “Okay. I’ve got a dance with Ned anyways.”

“Have fun.”

“You too!” Emma said in a mockingly sweet tone. In that moment she reminded Gendry of Bella and he shook the thought from his head, disliking the comparison of a half sister and a fling.

Taking a sip of his water Gendry spotted Arya and rolled his shoulder before approaching. She was removing the black cloak and speaking with Rickon, her smile wide.

“Gendry! What did you think?”

“Very intense, you.. you were creepy.”

Rickon grinned, “Thanks mate!” he gave his cloak to the attendee and moved away from him and Arya.

“Did you come over here to speak with me?”

“Yes,” Gendry’s mouth felt dry. “There’s something I wanted to speak with you about.”

An eyebrow lifted curiously, “Oh?”

Gendry began to move across the patio and Arya walked alongside him. He took a deep breath and spoke, “I think it’s nice—“

“Princess Arya,” Gendry stopped and so did Arya, they both turned and Gendry felt a pit well in his stomach, “—excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Prince Aegon,” Gendry said with a low bow.

The handsome man nodded in greeting, but turned his purple gaze toward Arya. “Princess.”

Arya lift an eyebrow again, but this time it seemed more skeptical than curious. “Aegon.”

Gendry glanced at Arya out of the corner of his eye as she addressed the Prince of the Six Kingdoms in such a flippant manner; even the other Starks addressed Aegon by his title unlike other royalty they rubbed elbows with.

Aegon bowed low, much lower than he needed to, “I was wondering if Your Grace would honor me with a dance.”

“Why?”

The purple eyes flashed—was that mirth? Gendry couldn’t be sure.

“You’re a beautiful Princess—“

Arya interrupted, “So if I wasn’t in line for a crown you wouldn’t have asked me?”

Aegon laughed, “You should have let me finish, then maybe you’d know why.”

“Care to finish that thought then?”

The white haired man smirked, “I don’t think I will.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“So you will dance?” Aegon held out his hand.

Arya’s eyes narrowed, “You interrupted a conversation and haven’t even apologized.”

Aegon paused then glanced between Arya and Gendry, “I apologize Princess for—“

“To both of us.” Arya said.

Aegon gave a single nod of his head, then straightened his shoulders and met Gendry’s eyes—he still had to tilt his head up slightly to look Gendry in the eye—“My apologize to you both, I had only wished to ask for a dance from a long time friend and my once betrothed—Arya, _dear_.”

Gendry could barely contain his shock at Prince Aegon’s claim. Gendry glanced to Arya, but she showed no signs of falsity, her only response was a loud laugh.

“So? What say you?”

“Are you trying to woo me?”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“Well I should try harder then.”

“I’m not done speaking with Gendry.”

The purple eyes turned to Gendry again, and Gendry wished Arya hadn’t said his name, Aegon was always described as a kind prince, but his gaze was unsettling, “Ah, well again, my apologies, I might have to find Gendry later and discuss how he’s caught your undivided attention.”

Gendry considered himself a strong and brave man, but he absolutely panicked at the prospect of Prince Aegon speaking to him directly—about Arya Stark of all things—so he did the first thing he could think of, he threw Arya at Aegon—metaphorically anyways. “—No! Please, our conversation can wait. It wasn’t anything important. Don’t decline on my account Princess Arya—“ Gendry pretended he didn’t see the grey eyes flash in anger, “—you two seem to have more to talk about.”

Aegon smiled, the smile reaching his eyes, “You are too kind Gendry,” the purple gaze turned to Arya, and Aegon offered his hand again, “So, a dance my dear?”

Arya shot Gendry a glare that was laced with confusion, but she placed her hand in Aegon’s. “I’ll find you after for that talk,” they she turned to Aegon, “Let’s dance you simpering fool.”

Aegon’s smile grew wider, “Only for you my beloved.”

“Call me that again and I’ll put my knife between your legs,” Arya said with an equally bright smile.

Aegon laughed and Gendry watched them move towards the dance floor feeling his body relax in relief but also feeling his stomach coil in what he realized was jealousy. Gendry swore under his breath and turned towards the bar.


	14. The 47th of Winter's New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the delay.  
> Enjoy!

Tyrion grinned, “So Jamie was telling tales again.”

Gendry glanced down at his not-really-uncle, “Oh?”

“Yes, he just finished telling me about an encounter between you, Prince Bran, himself, Lady Brienne, and Arya.”

Gendry felt his face warm, he glanced towards the bartender who was still fixing his uncle’s drink and wished he’d started with the mead.

Tyrion chuckled, “You know I’m usually skeptical of such stories but Lady Brienne turned so incredibly red and swept Jamie to the dance floor before he could finish that I wonder how much of it was actually truthful, especially the bit about you and Arya.”

Gendry turned his eyes towards those leaving; since the Dance of the Seven many of the older attendees had slowly started to bid the bride and groom their well wishes and were leaving.

“You’re silence is incriminating nephew.”

The bartender placed a tall colorful glass on the counter and Gendry grabbed, it passing it to his uncle. “It was nothing.”

“A weeping vagina and double entendres about sheathing swords seems like a bit more than nothing.” Tyrion’s eyes sparkled over the rim of his glass as he took a sip.

Gendry found his taller uncle on the crowded dance floor and glared hard at the blond hair.

“Your drink.”

Gendry turned back to the bar once more and picked up the flagon of mead taking a generous swig.

Tyrion bent down to pick up the napkin that had fallen to the floor when Gendry picked up his drink, Gendry reached for the napkin, but his thanks fell on his lips as Tyrion pulled the paper product out of his reach and appeared to be examining it.

“What do we—“ Tyrion cut himself off with a loud laugh, he glanced to Gendry then back to the napkin, “Oh my, Jamie wasn’t joking.” Tyrion laughed again.

“What?” Gendry demanded reaching for the napkin.

Tyrion didn’t resist and passed it to him.

_I’m not into watching sunsets, but I’d love to see you go down. –A_

The handwriting was small, heavily slanted, and a bit hard to read, but legible nonetheless.

Gendry looked to the bartender who shrugged, Gendry groaned dropping his chin to his chest.

“Well—that’s not how I would react if I was your age and a princess was using lines like that.”

Gendry took another large gulp of mead.

“Is this because of her brothers?”

“No. Yes—uh kinda.”

“Is it because she’s a princess and you’re a nobody?”

Gendry leveled a glare at his uncle, “Hells, thanks for that.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean, your status as a baseborn bastard has always bothered you, we both know it was a brick wall between you and the rest of the Starks for a number of years.”

“I—I hadn’t really even thought about that until now.”

“Oh—apologies.”

Gendry waved a hand as he emptied his tankard. Tyrion lifted an eyebrow, but Gendry ignored it and caught a bartender’s attention and ordered another.

“Easy nephew, one might get the impression you’re drinking to avoid this.”

“I am.” Gendry growled.

“What is the problem? Based on that napkin and what Jamie told me, Arya seems very interested in what you have to offer, any other gentlemen here tonight would kill to be in your shoes.”

“There are a hundred problems.”

“Oh? Such as?”

Gendry rolled his eyes. “Her brothers. Her parents. Her status as you pointed out—“ Gendry ignored Tyrion’s flinch—, “My status. The age difference—“

Tyrion raised his hand, “Okay, let me stop you there. Gendry look at me.”

Gendry reluctantly moved his gaze from the bartop to his uncle.

“Better. Now, do you like her?”

“I don’t know!”

Tyrion rolled his eyes, “Fine, are you attracted to her?"

Gendry grabbed the tankard from the bartender before he could set it down, “Thanks, mate.” He lifted it to his lips but stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his shin. “What the fuck.” He glanced down at his uncle, “Did you just kick me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re ignoring me. Now answer the question. Are you attracted to Princess Arya Stark?”

“Yes—“ Gendry groaned, “Yes I am, despite everything, and I feel absolutely disgusting for it.”

“What? Why? Arya is absolutely stunning.”

“Ew. Please don’t, that’s—I don’t—don’t say things like that.”

Tyrion gave Gendry a look and Gendry almost felt himself shrink. “I can appreciate the human form nephew, I’m a coinsure of appreciating the human form and—“ Gendry attempted to interrupt but Tyrion pushed on, “—and I recognize that Arya has grown into a stunning young woman, but that doesn’t mean I would act on those feelings. Arya and I are good friends anyway.”

Gendry was reeling both from the fact that his uncle found the younger princess attractive but also because they were friends.

“But we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you, and if I was in your shoes and at your age I wouldn’t let this opportunity slip no matter how ‘unworthy’ I felt,” Tyrion said airquoting unworthy and giving Gendry a pointed look. “Especially if I was attracted to her.”

“She's so much younger than me, I’d be lucky if they felt enough mercy to give me the block.”

“What?”

“I bet Robb would enjoy swinging the sword at that point,” Gendry continued.

“Gendry.”

“But they’d prefer to drag it out, I’ve seen what they can do. The Princes don’t go through the military training for nothing.”

“Gendry!”

Gendry swore as his uncle kicked him again.

“What?”

“She’s is obviously the one initiating all of this so why would her brothers condemn you? Jon I know is very much aware of how much his sister got around in Braavos. Robb,” Tyrion shrugged his shoulders, “He might have turned a deaf ear to all his sister’s ventures across the sea, so he might act rashly, but Arya can take care of herself.”

“Look, all that aside, she’s too young, how can you even be encouraging this? Sure the North’s legal age is younger than the Six Kingdoms, but it’s just wrong. And I’m not comfortable with that age gap.”

“What about that girl you dated before Jayne? Loleitta?”

“What about her?”

Tyrion gave him an incredulous look, “That was a greater age gap.”

“What? No it wasn’t, Leitta was only six years younger than me, and to be fair I was absolutely sloshed when we met, and she told me she was twenty-four.”

Tyrion incredulity turned to skepticism.

“She was fit, okay, I eventually broke it off,” Gendry mumbled into his flagon.

“Right, either way that was still a larger age gap, there’s only five years between you an Arya—“

Gendry coughed, and pounded on his own chest as his eyes watered and he attempted to get mead out of his lungs.

“—compared to you and Loleitta there’s—“

“Stop!” Gendry wheezed holding up a hand, “Go back, what do you mean there’s only five years between the Princess and I.”

Tyrion shrugged, “That’s it, there’s five years between you.”

Gendry shook his head, “No, no there’s not. She’s ten years younger than me.”

Tyrion’s mouth opened the black straw in his drink bobbed in front of his teeth for a moment before he pulled the glass away from his mouth all together. “Why in the Hells would you think that? Who told you that?”

“She and Rickon are twins, they share a birthday.”

Tyrion fell against the bar, his weight shagging as he leaned, “Oh.” His mismatched eyes met Gendry’s, “Oh nephew.”

Gendry threaded a hand through his hair and pulled, “Please tell me I’m right.”

“Oh no.” Tyrion slowly shook his head, “No. Oh nephew you are so wrong. Gods no wonder Jamie was worried about how torn up you seemed all night. Fuck. You thought she’d be considered a minor.”

“She is.” Gendry whispered weakly staring at his uncle, looking desperately into the eyes for answers.

“She’s not.” Tyrion pushed off of the bar. “Arya Stark does share a birthday with her brother, the 47th of Winter’s New, but she was born in 10787 where her brother was born in 10792. Arya is twenty-two years old nephew, and very much legal.”

It was Gendry’s turn to slump against the bar. He felt rather dizzy. It was probably from the flagon and a half he’d finished in the past fifteen minutes, but it was also likely do to swirling vortex of thought that was now his consciousness. Gendry placed his head in both of his hands and groaned.

“If it’s any consolation I think you still have a very good chance, based on what is written on that napkin.”

Gendry uncovered one eye and peered at his uncle, “This changes literally everything. I have never felt like such an idiot. Gods she probably thinks me craven,” Gendry took a large sip of his mead, and paused after he swallowed, his eyes widening in fear, “What if she thinks that I lay with men?”

Tryion met his eyes and laughed loudly.


	15. Chocolate Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I owed you lot another chapter because I'd neglected updating within 3-4days.

Gendry’s eye wondered over the dance floor and the raised table looking for the not-so-young Stark Princess as Tormund, Lady Mormont, and Beric spoke at the table he occupied. He was only half listening as he looked for the Princess who’d managed to completely vanish from the wedding. Gendry had spent forty minutes searching the Riverrun outdoor space for her, weaving through the gardens and walkways looking for any sign of the twenty-two year old.

“Princess.”

“Beric you old man!”

Gendry froze.

“You look well.”

Arya entered his peripheral, and then came into full view and Gendry felt as though she’d grown more beautiful since he’d seen her last. Her hair was messier, the curls looser; the gown showing more skin than before if that was possible; her smile wider; her eyes darker, more alluring.

“The Braavosi sun.”

Arya moved around a few chairs and Beric stood and they met in a large hug and Gendry felt jealously curl in his stomach as Beric’s hands spread over her back and shoulders pulling her tighter.

Arya pulled away, “You look slightly less like shit.”

Tormund and Lady Mormont chuckled, Beric grinned, “I try occasionally.”

“Where have you been hiding?”

“Haven’t been hiding, you just haven’t noticed me.”

Arya narrowed her eyes as they pulled their bodies apart and Arya moved towards Lady Mormont, “Beric I know when I’m being avoided.”

The older man shrugged as he sat back down. “Join us.”

“I would love to, but I’ve made a promise that—“

“Arya! Two minutes. Get over here!”

Arya tilted her head in the direction of the call, “In a moment Theon. As I was saying—how about afterwards?”

Beric nodded, “Look forward to it.”

Arya grinned brightly, “Me too.” She moved around the table further, coming closer to Gendry. “Lyanna you and I still need to finish our talk as well.”

Lyanna grinned wickedly, “We do.”

“Later.”

Lyanna nodded, “Later it is.”

Gendry lost sight of Arya as she shifted behind him, but he could still feel her and he almost fell out of his chair when he felt her lean down on his left side. He didn’t dare look at her as her dress shifted, he could just make out the curve of one of her breasts in his peripheral and didn’t dare explore the view the position offered, at least not here.

He watched as her arm extended out in front of them both, a long finger reaching towards his dessert. The finger disappeared into his vanilla ice cream and came up in a curled motion with a small mound of the dessert resting on it’s surface.

Gendry watched as the hand retracted, as his eyes followed it, red lips came into view and Gendry felt his cock twitch. Gendry nearly came undone as the finger disappeared behind the soft lips, the lips drawing themselves down the surface of the finger as it was slowly drawn away with a soft _pop._

The red lips lifted into smile, “You can call me ice cream,” the voice was low and velvet as it rolled around his ear and down his neck in a caress, “because you should be licking me off your fingers.”

Gendry could hardly hear Tormund’s laughter, he certainty couldn’t see Lady Mormont or Beric’s reaction as he turned towards the magnetic woman.

He met the smirking grey eyes and Gendry felt all of his uneasiness leave him as a wave of want surged through his system, seemingly cleansing him of all previous misgivings. Gendry lifted the corner of lips, and attempted to prevent his dimple from showing, “Only if I can be the chocolate sauce.”

The grey eyes flashed and darkened, and Gendry’s eyes were drawn to the lips as they mirrored the smirk in the eyes.

In the blink of an eye Arya was standing, her smirk wider as she began to move away, “I have a weakness for chocolate sauce.”

She turned and walked away leaving Gendry to admire her arse and the massive expanse of muscled back that was displayed.


	16. Asthma Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stared vet school... and am taking 23 credits this semester so.. yeah.  
> But I could never forget about this. ❤️ Hope you enjoy! --very little editing so forgive the small errors, I made you wait long enough.
> 
> P.S. This is NOT the last chapter, close, but not the end.
> 
> P.P.S bmcross see end notes.

Gendry glanced down to see a hand sliding through his arm, the long, scarred, tanned fingers curling at his elbow. He hadn’t heard an approach and wondered at the silence of the tall shoes on the stone floor before pulling his gaze up to the stunning grey eyes of Arya—he felt his heartrate skyrocket.

Her smile was small, but her eyes glinted with that feral spark, “Care to go on a walk?”

Gendry felt his mouth go dry but he managed to find his voice, “Of course.”

He followed the gentle tug of her hand and allowed her to guide him away from the main patio where the reception was still going strong. She lead them down the stairs to the gardens, then down another set to the lower gardens, she pulled him towards the hedge maze at the far end of the lower gardens.

“Where are we going?”

“An adventure.”

“People literally get lost in here, that’s why it’s roped off.”

Arya laughed. “We used to visit as kids, you’ll be fine as long as you stick with me.” Arya shifted, her hand sliding down his arm and stepping in front of him to take the lead as they side stepped the rope that blocked the maze from the guests. “Do you trust me?”

“From what I know of you, I feel as though ‘ _no’_ is the correct answer..” he followed her round a few corners and tried to track them: left, left, right.

She flashed that feral grin and Gendry felt his cock twitch, “Good, you’re not as stupid as I thought.”

Gendry winced at that one thinking about the confusion with her birthday. He glanced behind them, was that a left then right, or two lefts? Gendry hoped she didn’t leave him in here.

“I was worried you were a bit on the slow side,” they round yet another right, “—that or you weren’t interested, but you’d given me those eyes.”

Gendry was staring at the large expanse of skin that was exposed to him and could see parts of a tattoo on the right side of her rib cage and wondered what it was, wondered why her beautiful skin was marred by varying scars, but her words drew him from his musings, “Wait—what eyes?”

“Those ones,” Arya said smirking at him from over her shoulder, “Those ‘fuck me eyes’.”

Gendry racked his brain, he’d thought he’d done a good job of keeping his face relatively neutral.

“Here we are,” Arya stepped into the hedge and vanished, Gendry followed the tug she gave him and saw that the hedge had been cut at such a sharp angle it hid a very small pathway. Gendry had to turn sideways, but even then, leaves trailed across his face. After a few more steps he almost tumbled into a small opening that was completely engulfed in tall hedge. There was a small water feature, a stone bench, and colorful flowers climbing up the hedge.

“This is cool.”

Arya turned to face him, “I was a bit worried I wouldn’t be able to find it, but muscle memory, right?”

“You didn’t know if you could find it? You really do live a dangerous lifestyle mi’lady.”

Arya shook her head once, “Don’t call me that. I’m not a lady.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow, “I beg to differ _Lady_ Stark.”

Arya flashed a feral smile, but this was just a tad wilder than the previous ones and Gendry swallowed reflexively.

“Would a lady bring a man into a secret garden with the intention of finding out how good of snog he is? How good he is with his hands? Or his sword?”

“I—what?”

Gendry didn’t have enough time to react before Arya was standing in front of him, her chest to his—she was fast and silent. “It really should be illegal for you to be this attractive,” she said sliding her hand over his chest, she slid her other hand higher.

Gendry was sure she could feel his erratic heart rate and the beginnings of his stiffy.

And then all thoughts left Gendry’s brain as her lips were on his, and he was drowning in the feel of them. She tasted of mead and something sharp that he couldn’t quite place. Her lips were soft and chapped, but Gendry let himself fall into the kiss.

Her tongue slipped passed his lips and her hand dug into his hair and Gendry groaned at the two sensations. He moved his hands to her hips and gave a sharp tug pulling her closer to him. In her heels he barely had to angle his neck to reach her and it was marvelous.

Gendry got lost in the feel of her lips, but also the expanse of skin that had been teasing him all night. He let his hands wonder over her back, across her spine, over her arse.  

The need for air eventually kicked in and Gendry pulled away from the lips breathing heavily. He stared down at the grey that were dilated, a combination of softness and fiery intensity.

The hand on his chest moved and then Gendry felt a slight tug, glancing down he saw the long figures curled around his tie. Arya took a step away from him and Gendry bit back a whine—gods be good this woman had him under her spell and he wasn’t sure if he was upset about it.

Arya gave another gentle tug and Gendry followed her movement unsure of where she was going to lead him next, if he was being honest, he was more than happy in this small, secret garden snogging like they were teenagers.

She didn’t lead him far, just to the stone bench. She gave him a light shove and Gendry followed the direction sitting on the cool stone.

Arya reached down towards her ankle and flipped the hem of her dress up, the heels she wore were strappy and very much something Gendry’s imagination ran with—attempting to push the thoughts away Gendry focused on what she was doing. Her fingers found purchase and Gendry swallowed thickly when he realized what was happening.

The tanned fingers drew upwards along the side of the dress, a hidden zipper slowly coming undone, the shiny fabric separating, revealing her calf, then the right side of her knee, up and up, nearly to the top of her thigh.

Surprised. Confused. Hungry. That was how Gendry felt when he realized Arya had gone from standing in front of him teasing him with the slow reveal of her beautifully long legs to straddling his lap and molding her lips to his.

Gendry dove into the kiss, his hands finding purchase on her hips once more. He felt something digging into his side, but was distracted when Arya rolled her hips forward, her lips still glued to his own. She swallowed his moan with a grin and rolled again.

Gendry pulled away, pushing at her hips so she couldn’t follow him, “Wait,” he gasped.

Arya leaned back, one eyebrow lifted in question, “What?”

“What are you doing?”

Arya sat back slightly on his legs, “Trying to have sex with you.”

“Okay but—,” Gendry’s brain stopped, his ears and neurons connecting the sounds she spoke to actual concept, “—I’m sorry _what_?”

“I—did you think this was something else?” Arya attempted to move further towards his knees, but Gendry found his hands tightening on her hips, keeping her from moving away. “I’ve been lusting after you for months. And when I saw you in person my vagina literally spasmed. All night I have been hitting on you with horrible lines, at what point did you think I _didn’t_ want sex?”

“Months?”

Arya turned her face to the sky and Gendry licked his lips at the sight of newly exposed skin. She brought her eyes back to him, “I’d much rather talk later. Gendry—” her voice dropped low, her eyes darkened, and she shifted forward her core settling over his cock once more, “—I wasn’t kidding about that weeping vagina. I want you.”

Her lips were on his again, this time slightly slower than before, still strong and fierce and very much in control, but she was giving him an out.

But he didn’t need one. Couldn’t need one. It would have been treason to pull away now.

Gendry returned the kiss and he felt her lips curl upwards, his own following until she rolled her hips again.

He didn’t notice the hand on his shoulder move until he felt her fingers at his belt. Her hips shifted backwards and he groaned at the lost contact, but she swallowed the noise, and forced him to pull away when her fingers brushed his cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ he hissed.

“That’s the point,” she said tugging at his trousers. He lifted his hips and she deftly moved the material out of the way and before he could even register the cool night air on his cock, it was swallowed by warm, soaking folds.

She hadn’t been kidding—Gendry sank his teeth onto her neck to muffle the noise that tore through him.

Hot air rushed over his ear and down his neck, “No hickeys— _yet_.”

She shifted and Gendry couldn’t help but bite harder. Then her hands were on either side of his face, pulling him away, and then her lips were on his again and she was rolling her hips and— _seven fucking hells_ —this is what paradise must be like.

Gendry pulled her forward with a yank and the sound that dropped from her lips nearly made him lose himself.

She continued to roll and Gendry continued to tug, and between the noises she was making and the feeling of her cunt Gendry knew this was going to be quick.

Gendry felt her shift, her right leg drawing upwards, her foot catching on the bench. Blindly Gendry reached over her knee and pressed her leg into his side and he nearly came undone.

_“Fuck!”_

It was fast and ugly and it made Gendry see stars.

Arya’s chest was heaving, causing Gendry’s head to rise and fall with it as his forehead pressed against her collar bone.

“Fuck,” she panted again.

Gendry didn’t have words, couldn’t find words—what were words when your vision was blinding spots of black and white pleasure.

“I’m clean by the way, and on birth control,” she mumbled from above him.

Gendry stored the words away for actual processing once his brain function returned.

They sat in silence a bit longer, until Gendry stared to feel himself slip. He leaned back and as he did Arya grabbed his pocket square and slid herself off him and stood, using the small cloth to clean up.

Numbly Gendry also stood, his legs felt unsteady and he attempted to buckle his belt with shaky hands.

Taking a few large breaths to calm—well—everything, Gendry finally glanced up to see Arya watching him. She looked fucking magical standing in the hidden garden, her hair mused, one leg exposed from toe to thigh, grey eyes still dilated, and a small, soft smirk playing on her lips.

“Don’t you look a right mess.”

Gendry glanced down and realized he’d forgotten to tuck his shirt back in. Quickly loosening the belt he fixed his shirt and straightened his jacket and tie. He froze as the shimmery fabric of her dress came into view, her arms reaching up on either side, then he felt the fingers comb through his hair. The action was brief and she stepped back.

He met her gaze and she cocked her head, “You know, usually I’m not the talkative one of the group.”

Gendry felt his lips pull upward of their own accord. “I could use an inhaler.”

The grey eyes widened slightly, “You have asthma?” He could hear the slight panic in her voice as her eyes raked over him.

“Well, you did take my breath away.”

She froze.

Gendry worried at his lips as the grey eyes stared— _was that fucking stupid?_

And then a smile broke and laughter bubbled up, and Gendry felt the knots in his stomach disappear.

She shook her head as she laughed, “That was bad.” Then the smile was feral, “I liked it.”

“It’s—”

_“Ahh-oooo! Ahh-oooo!”_

“Shit!”

“What?”

“That’s the signal that people are looking for me.”

Gendry felt the knots beginning to retie themselves, “Someone knew we were in here?”

“Of course, someone was bound to notice I went missing eventually. Better to be prepared.” She was closing the zipper at her leg and the knots were momentarily forgotten as Gendry watched the beautiful skin disappear. She straightened and pulled the dress back down, so it hung where it was meant to, “This way, I’ll lead you out.”

She disappeared into the hedge and Gendry followed.

They made it back to the entrance before Gendry could pull his thoughts back together.

Arya turned towards him, “I’ll leave first, wait a few minutes, then you can follow,” she smirked, “Don’t want anyone to get any ideas.” Arya stepped towards the velvet rope and glanced at him over her shoulder once more, “Oh and you should come up to my room after the festivities, I figured we could watch porn in the mirror.”

As she’d been doing all night, she slipped out of his sight before he could formulate a reply.

“Arya! There you are! Your brother Robb’s looking for you.”

Gendry’s heart stopped and his stomach dropped to his feet as the voice echoed:

_“Robb’s looking for you. Robb’s looking for you.”_

_“Robb. Robb. Robb. Robb.”_

_“Your **brother**_ _Robb..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bmcross asked for a bit of background on the relationship between families, etc. So here’s a quick-ish breakdown. Also there was no spell checking this.
> 
> Character titles are the same unless noted otherwise below.
> 
> North has always been it’s own Kingdom. Ned Stark is King, and his family is Royalty that follows in the typical fashion, though the Princes and Princesses are addressed as Lords and Ladies in the North, but the Six Kingdoms refer to them as princes and princesses. Ned was 2nd in line for the throne and engaged to be married when his father and brother perished while North of the wall trying to treat with the Wildings. To secure trade with Riverrun Ned had to abandon his bride and marry his brother’s wife-to-be Catelyn Tully. However, his previous fiancé was pregnant, thus producing the bastard Jon Snow months before Robb Stark was born. Jon was eventually legitimized. 
> 
> The Targaryens were assassinated, however Daenerys and Viserys were able to escape to Essos.  
> There was a mad fight for the throne, Robert won with backing from the North and a betrothal to Lyanna Stark. After being named King, Lyanna left her brother with a note that she refused to marry Robert because she was still in love with the ghost of Rhaegar, she died shortly thereafter (don’t worry about the how). 
> 
> Robert Baratheon was King of the Six Kingdoms and had many bastard children who were hidden away by those who worked for him, Robert knew they existed but didn’t really give a shit. He married Cersei and had three kids. Robert drank himself to death after finding out that his legitimate children weren’t his—rather they were fathered by Cersei’s cousin Lancel. 
> 
> Gendry was put into foster care with Tobho Mott (a retired blacksmith, who ran a scrap metal yard). Eventually he was found and adopted by Davos Seaworth, who took him to his uncles. Stannis wanted nothing to do with him and Renly was trying to get out an arranged marriage to a Lady. Davos moved the two of them to the North. Ned Stark eventually learned of Davos living in the North and asked for him to take up position of personal advisor. Thus Gendry grew close to the Starks. Gendry also served alongside Jon during his two years of (required) service for the North.  
> Tyrion and Jamie, upon meeting Gendry like his down to earth nature, when they later discover he is their ‘nephew’ they roll with it and build a rather good relationship with him, especially since his blood related uncles don’t have the time for him.  
> Renly eventually discovers Stannis kicked his nephew to the curb without even consulting him and slowly began to build a relationship with Gendry, it blossomed when Gendry told him he didn’t have to hide Loras from him because he wasn’t a bigot like Stannis.  
> Daenerys came back to Westeros with her nephew Aegon and were backed by the North and a few other Kingdoms as rightful ruler of the Six Kingdoms. Thus the Targaryens have a good relationship with the Starks.
> 
> The Lannisters (Jamies and Tyrion) fled King’s Landing when word of Cersei’s incest got around. Tyrion travelled and eventually ended up working alongside Daenerys as she took back the Iron Thron. Jamie returned to Casterly Rock, but eventually found he hated his father and didn’t like how much encouragement he fed Joffrey, so he left and eventually found Brienne of Tarth and formed a strange friendship which developed into something more. He followed her North and reside with her there. 
> 
> bmcross— I think I covered everything you wanted. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> JP


	17. Flintstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's spring break so I finally had some time to hash out another chapter.  
> Sorry for the long delay, but as I said I will finish this story, just not at the pace we were all hoping for.   
> Enjoy!

“Gendry! Where have you been?! I feel like I haven’t seen you all night mate!”

Gendry pulled his drink away from his lips as Robb and Margery approached with their arms tangled together.

Gendry swallowed his mead and attempted to smile, “I haven’t left mate. Been here all night.”

“I missed you man.”

“Uh.. thanks.. we’ve spent the past twenty-six hours together though, and you did just get married.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re one of my best friends!” Robb said enthusiastically.

It took all of Gendry’s might not to let his smile drop.

Margery rolled her eyes and smiled, “We helped Arya finish off her bottle of Starfire about thirty minutes ago.”

“Are you accusing me of getting drunk?” Robb asked pulling away slightly and placing a hand over his heart.

“It’s not an accusation if it’s fact dear husband.”

Robb’s smile nearly split his face, he leaned down and kissed Margery. “I like it when you call me that.”

Margery smiled back, “Good, I like calling you that.”

Robb swung back toward Gendry, the movements slightly staggered, “Have you met my sister?”

Gendry felt his stomach drop, he swallowed. “Uh.. yeah mate.”

Robb laughed, “No, not Sansa. I meant Arya.”

Gendry nodded his head, “Yeah, I have.”

“When?”

“Robb, they were paired witnesses, Gendry was also there when Arya crashed your dressing room.”

“Oh! Right!” Robb waved his hand, “Isn’t she amazing?”

“Yes.”

“Not Margery—not that my beautiful wife isn’t the most amazing creature to grace this earth—” Robb turned to Margery and smiled so wide his eyes crinkled, he turned back to Gendry as Margery smiled happily, “—I meant Arya. I can’t believe she came back for my wedding and kept it a surprise! I’ve missed her.”

“Yeah.. she’s—she’s great.”

“Speaking of—Arya!”

Gendry followed the line of Robb’s wide wave and saw Arya on the other end smiling brightly as she caught her brother’s eye. Her gaze flicked to him and raked over him before flitting back to her brother as she approached.

“You summon me O’ gracious crown prince?”

Robb smiled with all of his teeth and pulled Arya into a tight hug. “Gods I’ve missed you.”

Gendry pulled his eyes away from the siblings and tried to casually sip his drink and find something to stare at that wasn’t Arya.

“You’ve said that a lot tonight.”

“I mean it!” Robb said his voice muffled by his sister’s hair.

“Robb, I wouldn’t have missed this, I would have literally killed anyone who got into my way.”

Out of the corner of his eye Gendry watched as Robb gave his sister once last tight squeeze before pulling away and wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. “Love you little sister.”

Arya’s eyes soften in a way Gendry hadn’t seen all night and it opened her to complete vulnerability as she gave her brother a small smile, “I love you too.”

“Hey, wanna meet my best friend?”

“Robb, I also grew up with Theon.”

Robb tsked and rolled his eyes, and grabbed Arya’s shoulders and turned her toward Gendry, “Not Theon, Gendry!”

Margery let out a small laugh, “Robb, we just talked about this, they’ve already met.”

“What?”

“As witnesses.”

Robbed smiled, “Right!”

“That Starfire getting to your head?”

Robb grinned. “May’be,” he sang.

“Robb?” Margery drew all of their eyes.

“Yes beautiful?”

“I really like this song.”

“What--?”

“Is this _Candy Shop_?” Arya asked cutting off her brother.

Margery nodded enthusiastically as she pulled Robb behind her towards the dance floor. Gendry notice that the demographics of the dance floor had slowly changed over the course of the evening and as many of the older guests still continued to leave, much of the younger crowd now occupied the dance floor, their slightly more sexual movements being ignored by the remaining guests.

“You have any other good line’s in that gorgeous head of yours?”

Gendry’s eyes were immediately pulled to the voice, and saw Arya was sporting a small smirk, her eye twinkling.

“What?”

“I asked if you had any other bad pick-up lines that might make me drop my zipper for you.”

She said it so smoothly, so calmly—like she was completely unaffected by him—like they were talking about what they’d had for lunch.

It wasn’t until she started speaking again that Gendry realized he hadn’t said anything for a few moments too long.

“—I was admiring your shirt; you look really fucking hot without the jacket—probably look better if you showed off those forearms—” the bright twinkle in her eyes had gone dark and was replaced with that ferality that made his cock throb, “—forearms are a weak point for me. Either way, that shirt is very becoming on you, then again if I was on you—” Arya met his eyes, “—I’d be coming too.”

Her face as she rode him in that small garden surfaced and Gendry swallowed heavily, and ground his teeth, “That’s not fair.”

An eyebrow cocked upwards and the smirk came back, “Oh? And who said we’re playing fair?”

She’d started to move away from him and Gendry followed, not wanting her to get away again.

“I do.”

“And how are you going to enforce that?”

Gendry reached forward to catch her, but she slipped between a few people on the edge of the dance floor. Gendry huffed, but followed nonetheless.

Apologizing to someone who’s foot he stepped on Gendry looked back to find he’d lost her. He stood taller and spotted the gold shimmery fabric of her dress and pushed forward.

When Gendry was within a few paces of his target she turned and he clenched his jaw, it was Willa in the gold dress and not Arya.

Gendry jumped as a hand snaked over the top of his shoulder and down his chest, “Close,” a husky voice whispered in his ear.

Gendry grabbed the hand with one of his own and ducked under their arms turning to face her.

“I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I could make your bed rock.”

Arya’s eyes widened and her smirk was reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat, “Fuck—I bet you could.”

It was Gendry’s turn to grin, but it quickly faded as Arya closed the distance between them and began dancing with only a few inches separating them.

Out of instinct Gendry reached out for her hips but stopped mid motion as the DJ called out to the crowd, “If I could get all the Starks to center floor, I’ve a special request.”

Gendry shoved his hands deep into his pockets just as Ygritte and Jon shoved through a few people and greeted him and Arya.

“What’s this about?” Arya asked Jon.

Jon shrugged, “Dunno.”

“You know nothing,” Ygritte chimed in with a dopey, broad smile.

“I know you.”

Ygritte nodded and kissed Jon’s cheek.

Arya shifted so she was facing her brother fully, dragging her hand across the front of Gendry’s trousers as she did—Gendry bit the inside of his cheek hard so that he didn’t vocalize what that light touch did to him.

“—this has to be Theon!” Arya laughed.

Swallowing heavily Gendry attempted to join the conversation, “What did he do now?”

“The song,” Arya said with a grin, “It’s our song.”

“What?” Then Gendry finally focused on the music and caught the rhythm, he recognized the music, and it donned on him.

“Howlin’ for You?”

The lyrics started and Gendry’s question was lost as Jon and Arya started belting out the lyrics.

Gendry glanced to Ygritte.

“What? It’s a good song, come on, dance with me Gendry!” Ygritte gripped his arm and pulled him towards her, he rolled his eyes, but obliged, the two of them watching Arya and Jon get way too into the song.

“— _baby I’m howling for you!”_

At that moment Sansa and Rickon appeared out of nowhere and as the lyric finished the Starks lifted their chins and howled at the ceiling.  

If they weren’t so into the song, and grinning stupidly, it would have been a rather terrifying experience, because the howls they let out sounded just like the Stark direwolves—and it was a haunting sound.

Arya caught Gendry’s eye and she snapped her teeth in his direction, that feral look making him swallow.


	18. Damndelions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the few upside to the virus is that I actually had time to write another chapter. Here you are lovely people. The finish line is close.

“How’s Stannis?”

Renly shook his head, “Still an absolute arse, cares in his own twisted way though.”

“Sorry.”

Renly sighed, “Sometimes I miss Robert. For all his faults he didn’t care who I lay with, and he never stood for any of Stannis’s.. Stannis-ness. He may not have been a good father, but he was a half decent brother.”

Gendry shrugged, glad for the mild buzz he still had going, it made it easier to talk about his completely absent and deceased father, “Least he wasn’t shit in all aspects of life.”

“True.” Renly paused, smirked, then took a sip of his wine.

“What?”

“What?”

Gendry narrowed his eyes, “I know that look.”

The smirk turned into a smile, “Just wondering who’s caught your attention recently.”

Gendry felt his stomach rise into his throat—like he was going to vomit, but he knew he wasn’t _that_ pissed—and searched his uncle’s face for any kind of hint to whether he knew of what had transpired a just a few hours prior with the youngest Stark sister. The blue eyes were light with mirth, but didn’t seem to hold any secrets, at least not that Gendry could tell. He went with playing it cool, and shrugged again, “Three tinder dates recently—ish.”

“And?”

“Only went home with one of them.”

Renly rolled his eyes, “It’s like pulling teeth—are you seeing her again?”

“Dunno.”

“You’re really lame.”

“I’m trying to focus on the business, trying to finish saving up.”

“I know, I know,” Renly grinned.

“Is that wine?” Loras asked coming up behind Renly and peering into his glass.

“Tis indeed.”

Loras grinned, “Excellent, the barman already locked up all the booze.”

Gendry and Renly both turned towards the bar where the employees were wiping down the countertops and collecting glasses for the cleaning staff. The celebration was over at this point, the DJ still manning his booth, but otherwise the wedding staff were cleaning tables, collecting trash, and starting to stack chairs on the far end of the expansive, stone patio. There were still people milling about at tables speaking quietly, couples swaying for a few more songs on the dancefloor, and people wondering the lower patios, but they numbered less than a hundred at this point.

“You know we have a cab in our room,” Renly said.

Gendry pulled his attention back to his uncle and his boyfriend who was drinking generously from Renly’s wineglass.

“Do we?” Loras’s eye widened, “We do! I’d forgotten about that, you’re a rose.” Loras kissed Renly soundly on the lips before taking another, smaller sip from the glass.

Renly grinned stupidly as Loras pulled away from him, and Gendry couldn’t hide his smile at his uncle’s happiness.

“What’s got the three of you grinning like idiots?”

Gendry immediately pulled a hard frown.

“Does my presence upset you that much dear nephew?” Tyrion asked with a raised brow, his companion nodding in greeting.

Gendry attempted to school his features once more and attempted to bow low without looking like a fool, though he always felt like a fool when bowing to royalty “Your Grace.”

“You needn’t use such for-formalities,” the Queen of the Six Kingdoms said with a small hiccup and bright smile.

Gendry dipped his head, “My apologies Your Grace—I mean uh.. I don’t know how I should address you otherwise Your.. uh Grace.”

“Breathe Gendry.” Tyrion said amusedly, “You’re not like this with the Starks.”

“I’ve known them for a decade.” Gendry glanced towards the Mother of Dragons, who unlike the Starks had a very good reason to hate his entire existence and would likely be in the right to feed him to her dragons. He’d always gone out of his way to be as small and insignificant as possible when she was about. (1)

“What in the world?” Loras asked amusedly. 

“My love!” The shout was massive, rough and followed by a hulking figure that stood at the same height as Gendry, but appeared to be twice as strong. In his arms he carried Arya Stark, and Gendry blanched.

The Queen spoke in Dothraki to her consort, Khal Drogo, the man in question responding quickly.

Arya barked something out that sounded like the guttural, harsh language, and narrowed her eyes between the Queen and her consort who still carried her in his arms.

Khal Drogo laughed loudly then suddenly shifted towards Renly, “Small Baratheon! Hold small female Stark!” The large man literally tossed Arya as if she weighed nothing towards Renly, who was quick to throw his arms out for her.

Khal Drogo grinned widely, his dark eyes crinkling in mirth as Arya spoke yet again in Dothraki, when she’d finished the Khal replied. It was Arya’s turn to grin. Then the beast of a man turned to his Queen, bent low to kiss her passionately, pulled away, and without warning picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

“Time for bedding!” Khal Drogo said slapping the arse that rested next to him.

Gendry felt his jaw drop.

“Drogo! I will kill you!” The Queen then began cursing with venom in Dothraki, and Gendry could see she was struggling with all her might against his hold.

The Khal only laughed more and said something in Dothraki back to the Queen. She quieted momentarily, then replied. The Khal grinned and answered. Then the Queen grinned, her violet eyes sparkling.

 _“Nagh!”_ Arya shouted in the language, She started kicking her feet and laughing as Khal Drogo nodded and then left their group, moving his Queen down his shoulder until she was cradled in his arms the same way Renly held Arya.

“What poor unfortunate soul has to share a wall with them is in for one helluva night.”

“That would be me,” Tyrion said with a sigh.

“Might find some ear plugs.”

“Don’t travel without them. I think I’ll try and convince a bartender to open one of those cabinets for me, the Gods know I’ll need it.”

“Luck to you Master Dwarf!” Arya called after him. He threw up a hand in a haphazard acknowledgement.

“Arya love.”

“Yes dear Renly?”

“I’m going to put you down.”

“No!” Arya clung tighter to his neck.

“Why not?”

“This floor is lava!”

“Good Gods.”

“Why are you so eager to put me down? We both know I’m nothing compared to the lover you press up against walls.”

“Because I’d like to press said lover up against a wall.”

Loras grinned while his cheeks turned pink and Gendry turned his eyes to the sky trying to think of literally anything else. The sky at this part of the patio was obscured by tall lattice work that was overgrown with hanging flowers and vines, and lit with small twinkling lights. It was rather pleasing to the eye, he’d like to have something like this at his own house one day, whenever he finally bought a house.

Gendry lurched forward trying to catch his balance as someone pushed him forward. He felt legs and arms wrap around him and glanced over his shoulder to see Arya’s face much closer to his than he was prepared for, he also caught Renly’s small wave as Loras grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

“Hi.”

Gendry swallowed, “Hello.” He glanced around, no one was paying them any mind.

“You know, if you were a flower you’d be a _damn_ -delion.”

Gendry was just tipsy enough to let the comment go straight to his ego, “Yeah?”

“Yes, especially since you rolled up those sleeves—did you do that for me?”

“Maybe.” Gendry absolutely did it for her.

Gendry felt the sharp sting of teeth at his trapezius. Gendry’s hands found her legs and squeezed.

However, the pain was forgotten as a soft, fleshy tongue began to lick at the spot.

Gendry swallowed reflexively and his grip on her legs loosened slightly.

“It worked.” He felt her breath at his ear. Her voice was low, heavy, heady. “I’ve been turned on since I noticed.”

Gendry felt lightheaded as all his blood rushed in one direction.

She nibbled gently on the shell of his ear, then paused. “I’m in the east wing, on the fifth floor. Think you can take me there.”

“Absolutely.” That was a promise. Gendry headed in the same direction the Queen and his uncle had, and very much for the same reasons.

Arya pressed her lips back to the tender spot on his trapezius and he suppressed a shiver at the sensation.

He followed the path until they reached the main part of the castle, then Arya gave him a slight nudge to the left, “I know a short cut.”

Gendry followed her directions and got a bit turned around in the stone hallways. They eventually reach a small staircase and Gendry started to climb the spiral. He felt Arya shift and tightened his hold on her legs, “Where are you going?”

“Thought it might be easier if I got off.”

Gendry paused and craned his neck so he could see the grey eyes, they were smirking at him. He tightened his grip a bit more, shifting his fingers so they curled further under her legs, the pads of them barely on the inside of the soft flesh. He watched her face carefully for a reaction, but she showed none. “I don’t want you to get off _yet_.”

There it was—the grey darkened, the pupils responded.

“Oh? And when do you want me to get off?”

“Soon.” He said turning back to the climb and continuing up.

“Better be, because I have something other than steel that needs a good pounding.”

Gendry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and out.

He felt her smile against his skin.

“I haven’t heard that one.”

“Really?” She sounded quite pleased with herself.

He shook his head.

Arya nudged him when they reached another small landing. They exited the stairwell and Gendry followed the plush carpet that covered the floor.

“I may not go down in history, but I’d go down on you.”

He could feel her light laughter, and smiled. Her teeth dug into his other trapezius and his smiled dropped. The pressure quickly faded, but the pain lingered. “The only reason I’d kick you out of bed—” her breath ghosted over his clavicle and he shivered, “—would be to fuck you on the floor.”

Her lips lavished the tender spot and Gendry’s attention was torn between that and his throbbing cock.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

“Soon.”

He could hear her smirk.

 

* * *

 

(1) For the sake of the story: there has always been speculation that Robert was somehow connected to the assassination of the Targaryens, no evidence though. 


End file.
